


I Can Hear You (But I Wish I Couldn't)

by eiyuuhero



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crushes, Festivals, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mentioned Generation of Miracles, Oblivious Kagami Taiga, Psychic!Kuroko, because its my fave trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiyuuhero/pseuds/eiyuuhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as he could remember, Kuroko could read minds. It's never been too much of a problem - until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Hear You (But I Wish I Couldn't)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually quite proud of this so i hope you all enjoy it! (Comments are greatly appreciated)

Kuroko had always known he’d been able to read minds. It came as naturally as breathing, and finding out that others couldn’t do the same confused him. He’d soon learned that he would be able to listen in to other people’s thoughts by looking directly at their head from any angle. Being an shadow and having a natural low presence, he found it quite easy to get away with staring at classmates, relatives and even strangers for prolonged periods of time without being caught.

Taking a peek into people’s lives as they walked by on the streets was one of his favourite pastimes: he found it intriguing how another person’s life could differ so greatly from his, even though they lived in such similar conditions. Some people were thinking about things Kuroko hadn’t even given the slightest bit of thought to - other things he didn’t understand at all. But he did enjoy taking a little look into people’s minds every now and again. 

When he was in middle school, he developed the ability to see pictures in others’ minds, rather than just the sensation that you were hearing something spoken to you. Instead of hearing about what this new cat looked like, he would be shown an image of a fluffy white kitten with a toy between its paws (it’s name was Yuki). 

He’d played about with his ability all through school - although he had never used it to cheat on tests or during basketball games or anything. Rather, he’d used it to tease his schoolmates, such as Aomine, who got really confused when he was able to guess nearly  everything he thought of (He’d answered incorrectly for a few of them - Kuroko couldn’t have him being suspicious or anything). Midorima would say “Fate was simply on your side" followed by his signature "nanodayo.” Kise was thoroughly convinced he was a wizard or something, and Murasakibara didn’t seem to care much. Akashi had actually confronted him about it, and when he insisted that it was nothing, he was just good at guessing, he had left looking suspicious. 

He’d never thought it would cause any real issues until after the Winter Cup, when something happened he should have seen coming.

He was sitting at his desk, waiting for the lesson to start. Kagami walked in, late, but when Kuroko greeted him, he was met with a wavering smile, and he rushed to his seat and slumped forward. Confused, Kuroko decided to slip into his light’s mind for a few moments, to see what was troubling him. 

To his surprise, he was shown an image of Maji Burger. But not just any - specifically, the usual spot the two sat in when they went after school. Even more confused, Kuroko tried to gather thoughts from him, but to no avail. This image was all he was thinking about. But why? Why did that make him so nervous?

Kuroko pulled out just in time to be faced with a pair of red eyes.

“Wh-why are you staring at me?” Kagami asked, the expression on his face never changing from the same uncertain one he’d worn since he walked in.   
Kuroko quickly ducked his head down, still too confused to be able to come up with a good reason or apology.

For most of the day, Kagami never talked to him. And whenever he got the chance, all Kuroko could see was that same image of their table at Maji Burger.

It was during lunch when they say together on the roof that Kuroko decided to voice his thoughts.

“You have been looking troubled today, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami shifted a little, taking another huge bite out of one of his sandwiches. “Well, yeah, I guess.”

“Is there anything wrong I can help you with?” he asked, concerned. He couldn’t have his light being worried about anything, after all. 

Kagami looked at him then, directly into his eyes, looking distant yet clear. Kuroko inhaled sharply - he accidentally let his guard down, the deadpan expression falling prey to one of curiosity, the gaze disarming somehow. When he didn’t look away, Kuroko couldn’t resist the temptation to look inside.

He was unexpectedly met with a wall of words, nearly giving him an instant headache. He’d always known that direct eye contact made for a stronger connection, but this was insane. He pulled back out before he could hurt himself, but not before he’d caught a few phrases and an image from him.  
As he looked back into those red eyes, they danced around his brain.

_‘Why?'_

_'Does he know?’_

_'He couldn’t fix this.'_

_'It’d scare him off.'_

Kuroko felt his heart tighten a little. If Kagami felt he couldn’t trust him with his problems, did that mean they were growing apart?

No, he was probably overthinking it. It was probably a family issue that he didn’t want to burden him with.

But that didn’t explain why the image he received was a phone strap.  
Now Kuroko was more confused than ever. Just what was going on here?   
Kagami, realising he’d been staring at his best friend for a good few minutes, stuttered an apology and looked away. “It’s really nothing, y'know. Don’t be so concerned." 

Kuroko though he saw a blush, but the ace’s face was soon buried in one of his sandwiches again. They maintained good conversation for the rest of the day, mostly unaffected by Kagami’s slightly stiff demeanour. Mostly.

Kuroko lay awake that night, pondering the meaning of it all. Not in his experience had he ever come across something like this before. Thoughts crashing against each other and mind plagued with doubt wasn’t something he was too learned about. But it did seem vaguely familiar. 

Kuroko thought of when Aomine had become distant towards him, and remembered intense depression and days spent alone. Suddenly it all came back in vivid colour - the loneliness, the inexplicable and seemingly unmendable tear between him and his teammates from Teiko. Even after making up with them, the seed of fear left so long ago sprouted at even the slightest hint of distrust or annoyance from any of the Miracles.

But he found a new light - Kagami Taiga. And he couldn’t be happier. He was Kuroko’s best friend, and the time they spent together was something Kuroko cherished and looked back on fondly. If he could, he’d like to always remember the constant warming presence of deep red eyes and a smile.

The next day went on as if nothing had happened. Kagami was more or less back to his usual self, with the exception of becoming flustered when Izuki made a comment on Kuroko doing Kagami’s homework for him. He had become very red-faced when the eagle eye referred to Kuroko as a housewife. 

"I-It’s not like that at all!” he protested. “He’s just kind like that. Generous. And besides, he can’t even cook. I wouldn’t want to eat boiled eggs for the rest of my life.”

Kuroko decided he wouldn’t point out that Izuki wasn’t suggesting that Kuroko was Kagami’s housewife in particular, and continued eating his bento.

After school, they took their usual trip to Maji Burger, where Kagami had proceeded to order his abnormally large meal, and Kuroko got his usual vanilla shake.

They had started with chatter, which had lapsed into silence as they each consumed their purchase. It was then Kuroko’s eyes drifted over to a poster on the wall. It was advertising a festival a few days away, celebrating their local school’s anniversary of opening. Apparently it was a huge gathering, with market stalls and shows and everything.

“The festival looks fun.” Kuroko voices to the redhead across from him. Kagami looks up and follows his line of sight to the poster.

“Yeah.” he agrees between bites. “I kinda wanna go.”

“Why don’t we go together, then?” Kuroko proposes. It was logical, after all. And the thought of going somewhere other than a street court together made him oddly warm. He smiled a little. 

Kagami choked a little on his burger, slurping Coke to try and regain the ability to breathe.

“Kagami-kun? What’s wrong?”

Kagami waved his hand a little. “Nothing - I - It just went down the wrong pipe, is all.”

His uncertainty was begging for interrogation: Kuroko briefly entered Kagami’s mind to find the real reason.

_'Did he just-?’_

_'What’s with that expression?’_

_'Damnit, wouldn’t it look like a date or something?’_

Kuroko made a surprised noise, pulling out before he could hear any more. A date? Huh? He didn’t think of it like that at all. Kagami-kun really was an idiot.

But actually, Kuroko thought, it did seem a bit like a date. Now that the thought had been planted it spread like wildfire. Him and Kagami, at a festival, playing arcade games and holding hands –

_Oh my god Tetsuya stop it_ , he scolded himself.

“Um - it would be a g-good outing as friends.” he assured him, disappointed in his own lack of ability to stay composed at this point.

Kagami seemed to regain his own composure at that, yet gaining a blush at the same time. “Well, yeah, of course.” He busied himself with yet another burger. “So I’ll like, meet you at the court or something, 'kay? Five o'clock.”

Kuroko blinked. That was fast. Kagami seemed eager to go, which was a relief. “Yes, of course.”

  
They ate the rest of their meal in silence, both externally nonplussed and internally freaking out.

~

Kuroko walked towards the street court, absently yanking the air where his wristbands would be if he had been wearing them. He did that when he was excited or nervous, and right now he was an incomprehensible mixture of the two.

He’d never really gone anywhere with Kagami before that wasn’t a street match or Maji Burger, but he wasn’t complaining about the change. No, he definitely wasn’t.

Admittedly, he had been contemplating on cancelling the outing out of pure terror of doing something stupid or saying the wrong thing, but his rational side told him that there was nothing to worry about because it’s just two friends going to a festival and it’s not like a date at all.

After he’d talked himself into going through with what was actually _his_ idea in the first place, he donned a light blue dress shirt and blue jeans. Then he decided to change into a sailor stripe shirt and roll-ups. And then changed into a red check shirt over a white tee and black jeans.

And now the court was coming into view, where the Seirin ace was waiting for him. He had decided to sneak up on him to scare some of his own nervousness away, but Kagami noticed him before he could, to his surprise. He was getting better at that lately, Kuroko realised. It was a strangely nice feeling, he thought, being noticed.

“Kagami-kun.” he greeted him. 

“Kuroko.” he replied, scratching the back of his neck. He paused, then nodded. “Uh, let’s go then.”

Kuroko fell into step beside him, pleasantly surprised at the effort Kagami had put in to make himself not look like he’d just been dragged through a bush backwards. He was wearing a black tank and his usual ring around his neck, with beige cargo shorts and trainers.

He felt the urge to compliment Kagami in his effort to clean up, but felt the moment for pleasantries had passed, so he settled for a long glance at the tall boy’s profile, admiring the dress choice.

Kagami was being uncharacteristically silent. Kuroko took a peek into his mind.

_'I feel underdressed.’_

_'Damnit, he looks cute.’_

Kuroko felt himself blush. He wasn’t particularly dressed up or anything - and wait, cute? Kagami thought he was cute? Was that a good thing, having your best friend think you’re cute?

The funny thing was that if it were Kise calling him cute, the blonde would have received an Ignite Pass Kai to the stomach, but right now he didn’t feel the need. He hummed to himself quietly, insides fuzzy from the unspoken compliment.

Once they’d reached their destination, they fell into chat about all the games and stalls they could see. Kagami seemed intent on trying out the water gun target-shooting game, so the two paid the fee and went ahead to shoot down almost every target that popped up. 

After they’d purchased snacks they continued to walk around aimlessly. Kuroko would be lying if he said he wasn’t having fun, and the way Kagami would excitedly point out new stalls for them to go to made him smile a little. _He really was just a big kid,_ he thought to himself. He felt himself brim with admiration for his light.

One bonus feature that came with the miracle of having telepathy was that the longer you stay around one person, especially someone you knew very well, the likelihood that their internal musings will waltz into your own mind uninvited will increase dramatically.

Throughout the night, being beside Kagami seemed to do just that, so that occasionally a thought or two would echo into Kuroko’s head like it was being spoken to him. It was funny how Kagami would glance at a food stall and think ’ _That looks good_ ’, or he’d see a dog and have a mini panic fit inside his own head, and Kuroko got to hear it all.

He didn’t think it would be if any consequence until they decided they should go get something to eat. One of the nearby restaurant/cafés had set tables outside as part of the event, so the two took a table and waited patiently. Kuroko was surprised his light could eat so much - he’d already devoured two buckets of popcorn and an apple and cinnamon pie. Yet here they were, about to order get another meal.

It was about nine o'clock by then, the sky dark enough to make the coloured string lights draped across the canopies pop colour. Kuroko was a little tired, but he was by no means bored or dissatisfied. 

“It’s been a good evening, Kagami-kun.” he started, in an attempt to spark conversation. He heard the tired lilt to his voice, but that didn’t bother him.

“Yeah. It’s been fun.” agreed Kagami. He stayed quiet for a few beats, then spoke again. “Actually, I bought this a few days ago and I’ve been meaning to give it to you, but I kept forgetting.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out something small, setting it on the table in front of Kuroko, who inhaled sharply.

It was a phone strap, with black beads and an orange basketball-shaped pendant. It looked hand-made, and it was well-crafted to say the least. But that wasn’t the shocking part about it.

It was the exact same one he had seen a mental image of during that lunchtime.

“I-If you don’t like it, I can return it, I’ve still got the receipt - I just thought, well, you like basketball and all, and, well - 'kuro’, y'know -”

“Kagami-kun, it’s brilliant.” he interrupted him. Kagami stopped, wide eyes on the bluenette. “I really like it. Thank you.”

_'He likes it?’_

_'Oh thank god.’_

Kuroko warmed at the words drifting into his own head. But he silently pondered why Kagami hadn’t given it to him before. He knew he hadn’t forgotten about it - the image from the other day let him know by making an appearance more frequently than he cared to understand why. Did he consider it a big deal? Did it work that way in America?

“Um, you’re welcome.” Kagami mumbled. “I noticed you didn’t have one so…”  
Kuroko nodded. “I appreciate the gift.” And he was also very touched by the gesture, more than he could bear to say, so he kept it to himself with a small smile.

It was then that a waitress came to their table with two menus. “Sorry for the wait.” she apologised, sounding genuinely kind, unlike some other hosts he had known.

“It wasn’t any bother. Thank you.” Kuroko accepted one of the menus as Kagami took the other.

“Just take your time to order, okay? We’re open all night.” She turned to go, but they both caught the end of her speech perfectly clearly. 

“The couples’ dishes are on page three, by the way.”

Kuroko had never seen Kagami blush so much in his life. The redhead’s inner thoughts were so vigorous they intruded into Kuroko’s mind without consent.

_'Cheeky bitch!’_

_'Is it obvious?’_

_'Crap, now it’s awkward.’_

Kuroko smiled. “Mistakes are made, Kagami-kun. Don’t worry about it.”

“Mm.” he responded, ducking behind his menu.

Kuroko returned to his own menu, perusing the options. He didn’t really mind it, being mistaken for a couple, if he was being honest. It was a common mistake for close friends to be seen in that light. And it wasn’t a big deal, necessarily. It wouldn’t change anything between them, like some sort of higher power. So why did Kuroko feel so uneasy inside?

But the way Kagami was oddly silent for the duration of the meal was unnerving, and Kuroko wasn’t sure how to start a conversation. He also consciously made an effort to block out Kagami’s thoughts, so he could be alone with himself, if that’s what he needed. 

When they paid and left, Kuroko didn’t know how to talk to him.

“The Ferris wheel looks fun.” he started aimlessly. He received a vague hum in response.

Kuroko internally huffed. Why was he being so difficult?

He tried again a few more times, his efforts coming off as fruitless as he was shut down again and again.

After a while, Kuroko couldn’t take the stifling silence any longer. He could feel himself starting to get mad.

“Kagami-kun, we need to talk.”

Kagami froze. “About what?” he asked uncertainly.

“Why is Kagami-kun so reserved all of a sudden?”

Kagami swallowed. “I’m just a little tired, is all.” he passed it off, speeding up his pace so that he was walking a little ahead of Kuroko.

That was a lie and they both knew it. “Kagami-kun, I’m being serious.”

“Well you don’t look it.” the redhead snapped back. He visibly winced at his own words. “I’m sorry, that was uncalled for.”

“No, I understand.”

Kagami spun around to face the bluenette, meeting a deadly serious expression.

“Give me a straight answer. Please.”

“Kuroko, it’s not a bit deal, I’m really just tired-”

“I refuse to believe that.”

“Kuroko, really? Just leave it be-”

“Kagami!” he shouted, stunning the other into silence.

He paused, choosing his next words carefully, like he were playing shogi in its final stages. “Please tell me why you’ve been acting oddly since the waitress made that comment.”

The two looked at each other directly in the eyes, and nothing on this earth could have given Kuroko the power to block out the projection, that was thought of so strongly, it was all he could hear.

_'Because I’m in love with you.’_

Kuroko felt immediate confusion, followed by disbelief, and after that, denial. But suddenly, to Kuroko, everything that had happened, every stray thought and action, every slip of the tongue he had ever gotten from the red head since the Winter Cup, it suddenly felt as if that those six words were the string connecting all those scattered dots across the page into a clear sign for him to read.

“Kagami-kun, are you…” he trailed off, knowing where he wanted to go with no idea how to get there.

“Am I…?” the ace responded, voice quiet.

Kuroko realised that the string had not only connected the dots shown to him, but caused some of his own realisations to surface as well. He supposed he had been returning affections in kind without Kagami ever knowing, with the unspoken words on the tip of his tongue and the sheer amount of time he had spent just looking at him making up for what remained unsaid. He felt his now unmistakable feelings well up within him, and finally he couldn’t take it much longer.

Kuroko took a deep breath.

“I like you, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami stared. Kuroko felt the words sink in to the atmosphere. Somehow, saying them made it more real, and less like something he’d dreamed up. Yes, this was definitely real.

“W-Where did that come from?” he spluttered, face going as red as his hair.  
“I believe it’s been true for a while.”

Kuroko was shocked to find himself blushing, staring at the ground between his feet. What could you say in this scenario? _'I’ve been reading your mind for the past few months and I’ve gathered evidence that you like me as more than a friend, and I just found out that I reciprocate’_?

“…Kuroko?”

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “Kagami-kun.”

The suspension was unbearable. If the taller boy didn’t do something soon, Kuroko was either going to collapse or bolt.

Then he felt arms around him, and a pair of chapped lips were pressed against his forehead. Kuroko stirred, raising his head to meet Kagami’s red eyes.

“I - like you too.” He breathes. “I like you too, Kuroko.”

Kuroko let out something between a gasp and a sigh. He thought he’d be prepared for this, what with his advantage, but the mangas were right - powers really do not make life any easier; rather, they just made everything a lot more complicated. 

He bit back the temptation to say 'I know’, and went with an equally true phrase.

“I’m glad.”

Kuroko hugged Kagami back, melting into him as all the stress of these conflicting thoughts evaporated in front of him.

Kagami gave a half-laugh, the sound rumbling pleasantly in Kuroko’s ears. “This is crazy.”

The bluenette chuckled hysterically. “You have no idea.”

~

When the two walked into practice the next day, Riko took one look at them and squealed.

“Finally, oh my god! When did it happen? Details! I must stay informed.”

The two stopped, glanced at each other, then back at Riko.

“What’s she talking about?”

“I have no idea Kagami-kun.”

“Hyuuga, what’s going on?” Kagami asked the captain as he spotted him.

Hyuuga sighed. “We’ve all been debating whether you two would get together eventually. She’s just really… enthusiastic.”

“Of course I am! You’re my boys!” said Riko, beaming.

The light and shadow just made confused noises. How she managed to pick up on the fact that the two were now together was a skill neither would ever learn. Kuroko suspected it was a part of her analysis trait.

Riko ignored them, turning to Hyuuga instead. “Oi, four-eyes, when’re you and Teppei getting it on then?”

Hyuuga went about four different shades of red. “What?! That’s-”

“Really obvious.” chorused the whole team.

Kuroko nodded along with them. It really was.

Just then, Kiyoshi walked out of the changing rooms, waving to them as he made his way over .

“Hi, Kagami, Kuroko.” he greeted. “What’re you talking about?”

Hyuuga yelled “Nothing” at the same time Riko said “You and Hyuuga’s love life”.

Kiyoshi stood for a moment or two, confused, then turned to Hyuuga with a frown. 

“You told them already? I thought we were gonna do it together.”

Kagami choked on air, turning around to cover his face as he struggled for breath. Kuroko stared. That was unexpected.

As he watched the scene unfold before him, he couldn’t help but smile. He cast a fond gaze to Kagami, who was clutching his sides, red-faced and wheezing. Were all his teammates as bad at this as they were?

~

Later, as the couple were walking home, Kuroko reflected back onto their journey together.

When he’d first seen Kagami, glancing up from his book for just a second to look at the tall figure in front of him, he’d slipped into his mind for a moment.  
As soon as he’d heard the words 'basketball club’, the corners of his mouth twitched up a little. When they’d finally gotten to play side by side, he was lost for words at the raw talent the boy had for the sport. The way it came so naturally to him had Kuroko too spellbound to be envious.

He supposed he’d fallen in love with Kagami’s basketball long before he fell in love with Kagami himself.

He’d always felt so at home on the court next to his light, more than he had anywhere else in the world. The bumps in the road may have shaken their bond, but going on to win the Cup with Kagami had strengthened them, made him feel complete like nothing ever had.

Kuroko couldn’t pick out any particular point of time where he’d fallen in love with the ace. He must have been falling all along, harder and faster with no terminal velocity to ease his plummet. It was a good feeling, falling in love - but it was nothing compared to being loved back.

The time came when they had to split up to head to their respective homes. Kagami opened his mouth to speak, but was hushed when Kuroko enveloped him in a hug, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“I love you.” he whispered into his chest, the cold metal of Kagami’s ever-present ring brushing his cheek.

He felt movement, a warm hand cupping his cheek. Then he was gazing into scarlet eyes, lost in them like the wilderness, the sparks of a campfire dancing around his irises.

“I love you too.” he breathed. Kuroko felt his breath fan against his face, cool against his heated cheeks.

Kuroko didn’t have to read his mind to know what he was thinking. Slowly, he let his eyes flutter shut as Kagami pressed his lips gently against Kuroko’s own, softly making a smooth rhythm as their hands intertwined in the space between them. Kuroko leaned up and into the kiss, affection blossoming in his chest like fireworks would melt across the skies.

Of course, them being them, they got a little carried away, and ended up arriving home a little later than anticipated, the blush on their cheeks still lasting from their embrace.

Kuroko had gone straight to his bed, where he promptly collapsed face-first into the sheets. He couldn’t have asked for a better first kiss, he really couldn’t have. He could still feel the way Kagami had kissed him when he closed his eyes.

He had good dreams that night. 


End file.
